1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for penetration of body tissue. More particularly, the present invention relates to an obturator assembly for use with a trocar assembly and having a variety of tapered tip configurations.
2. Background of Related Art
In endoscopic surgical procedures, surgery is typically performed through narrow endoscopic tubes (cannulas) inserted through a small entrance wound in the skin. In laparoscopic procedures, surgery is performed in the interior of the abdomen. Generally, after the surgical region is insufflated, a trocar is used to puncture the body cavity and a cannula which receives the obturator remains in place for use during the laparoscopic procedure. Typically, a trocar includes an obturator having a sharp tip for penetrating the body cavity. Benefits with use of trocars in laparoscopic surgery include less trauma to the patient and reduced recovery time.